An articulated structure of this type is, for example, presented in document US 2004 0016714 A1, for which the movement to open a cover is executed by a film hinge. Furthermore, the opening movement is supported by a prestressed elastomeric spring part situated adjacent to the outer side of the film hinge. The disadvantage of the known articulated structure resides in the fact that only low elastomeric spring part forces may be available for an autonomous opening of the cover. More particularly, in case of high resistance to an opening movement, this elastomeric spring part opening force does not suffice.